Bungkam
by ambudaff
Summary: Tiada yang kerasan berteman dengan Zacharias Smith, kecuali Ron Weasley. Ditulis bersama Aconitum Ferox untuk memenuhi tantangan #TAKABURC


**BUNGKAM**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _Buku Harry Potter adalah karya Joanne Kathleen Rowling yang dirilis tahun 1997-2007 dan diterbitkan oleh Bloomsburry Publishing. Diterjemahkan oleh Listiani Srisanti pada tahun 2000-2008 dan diterbitkan oleh Gramedia Pustaka Utama._

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Rating T_

 _Ditulis bersama_ _ **Aconitum Ferox**_ _untuk memenuhi tantangan_ _ **TAKABURC**_

 _Tiada yang kerasan berteman dengan Zacharias Smith, kecuali Ron Weasley._

-o0o-

.

Jika kalian bertanya kepada seluruh anak Hogwarts: Siapa komentator yang terburuk sepanjang pertandingan piala Quidditch Hogwarts? Siapa si penjatuh semangat? Siapa si komentator pedas yang mengomentari apapun di depannya? Jawabannya hanya satu, dialah Zacharias Smith.

Terlahir dari keluarga darah murni yang kaya, keturunan langsung Helga Hufflepuff, dan dipenuhi segala peraturan darah murni yang ortodoks. Tentu saja dengan latar belakang keluarga berdarah biru di pembuluh darahnya, sikap dan sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan darah murni kebanyakan. Culas, dingin, pengkritik, mengagungkan kemurnian darah, kurang memiliki sifat tegang rasa, dan sifat-sifat lain yang dipegang teguh oleh keluarga darah murni lainnya.

Tetapi, dengan sifat seperti itu, tetap saja Zacharias tidak memiliki teman sama sekali dari golongan darah murni, tentu saja golongan darah campuran dan kelahiran muggle tidak berteman dengannya.

Tiada yang kerasan berteman dengannya, mulut pedas Zacharias sangat menyakitkan siapapun, kecuali Ron Weasley yang tampaknya sudah kebal dengan kata-kata pedas penuh hinaan dari Zacharias.

Di sela-sela pertemanannya dengan Harry Potter, terkadang ada masanya keadaan Ron Weasley kosong tanpa adanya Harry Potter di sisinya. Pada saat itulah Zacharias 'menggantikan' posisi Harry Potter sebagai 'teman' Ron Weasley.

Jika kata-kata kasar penuh kedengkian seperti 'darah pengkhianat' atau 'kacung Potter' dapat dikatakan kata bersahabat, maka hubungan Zacharias sangat dekat dengan Ron Weasley.

Bahkan Zachariaslah pengisi waktu Ron Weasley ketika bertengkar dengan Harry Potter di saat peristiwa piala api dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak pernah sama sekali niatan Ron Weasley untuk menghentikan cecaran ejekan dari Zacharias Smith, meskipun yang kena getahnya tentu saja Hermione Granger atau Dean Thomas dengan semburan sumpah serapah darinya.

Yeah, Zacharias dan Ronald memang pasangan yang serasi, eh?

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau ini bodoh atau tolol?" tanya Ginny Weasley sebal pada suatu hari di musim gugur.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tentu saja, Ronald Weasley dengan tensinya cepat terbakar akan naik pitam mendengar orang menghinanya -selain Zacharias Smith.

"Oh ayolah, Ronald Billius Weasley, kau tahu apa maksudku!" delik Ginny Weasley.

"Zacharias?!" tanya Ron terkejut.

"Nah, bahkan kau tahu hanya dengan sekali petunjuk," gerutu Ginny Weasley.

"Ginevra, apa salahnya?"

"Oh ayolah-berapa kali aku harus mengatakan ayolah-semua orang tahu kalau kau dan Zacharias memiliki 'sesuatu'," petunjuk Ginny.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau tolol-aku menyesal memiliki kakak seperti kau-?!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor," marah Ron.

"Demi kutil Merlin, kau ini kenapa, Ron?!"

"Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor, karena tidak memiliki tata krama," gemerutuk gigi Ron.

Begitulah, hal yang sama akan terjadi kepada Gred and Forge-nama kesayangan Fred dan George di setiap surat burung hantu mereka, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas-dendam karena memacari Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, bahkan Harry Potter, jikalau topik yang mereka ambil adalah hubungan mesra antar Zacharias Smith dan Ron Weasley.

"Ron Weasley, jangan menyalahgunakan kekuasaan," peringat Hermione Granger.

Yup, Hermione Granger adalah penengah antara semua korban kemarahan Ron Weasley jika dia tidak menjadi korban kemarahan Ron.

"Potong..."

"Mau potong apa Ron?! Burung kau?!"

"Tidak, Hermionee."

"Kalian mau ke aula besar?" tanya Hermione tidak mengacuhkan Ron.

"Ya, sampai Ron sangat sensitif dengan Zacharias," gerutu Ginny sebal.

"Diam!"

"Seperti apa dia tadi?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Lebih parah, semenjak ku katakan dia hanya berciuman dengan bibi Muriel," jawab Ginny dengan kerlingan tidak suka pada Ron Weasley.

"Ginny Weasley, diam!"

"Kapan kalian latihan?" tanya Hermione dengan cepat mencari pertanyaan baru sebelum dia meledak karena tertawa.

"Pagi ini, ini 'kan hari Sabtu, pertandingannya Sabtu minggu depan," jawan Ginny memotong Ron yang akan menjawab.

Ron mendengus. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia beranjak pergi, bukan menuju Aula Besar, tapi ke arah Kandang Burung Hantu.

Eh?

Entahlah. Ginny mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikuti Hermione menuju Aula Besar untuk makan.

-o0o-

Kejadiannya beberapa tahun lalu, saat Ron baru saja kehilangan Scabbers, dan mendapat pengganti: Pigwidgeon. Burung hantu kecil imut unyu kiyut tapi juga doyan cari perhatian.

Sebenarnya Ron juga sering sebal. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Pigwidgeon miliknya, miliknya seutuhnya, bukan lungsuran dari kakak-kakaknya. Maka rasa sebal itu biasanya dia tujukan pada mereka yang suka 'mengejek' Pigwidgeon. Mengejek pakai tanda kutip, karena Ron juga tahu bahwa mereka—kakak-kakaknya, Ginny, Harry dan Hermione—semua juga sayang pada Pigwidgeon.

Iya, Ron sering sebal pada Pigwidgeon. Tapi dia juga sayang sekali pada Pigwidgeon. Cuma sering tidak ditampakkan di muka umum saja.

Seperti saat itu. Dia berada di Kandang Burung Hantu, sedang mengelus-elus Pigwidgeon. Pig memiringkan kepalanya, 'menyerahkan' kepalanya pada Ron untuk dielus-elus, kesenangan.

"Kau sayang sekali padanya, ya?" suara itu mengagetkannya. Ron berbalik.

Di ambang pintu, Zacharias Smith, dengan seekor Scoop betina, sama imut unyu dan kiyutnya dengan Pigwidgeon, bertengger di bahunya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Aletha. Cantik kan?"

"Oh. Betina?"

Zacharias mengangguk. "Punyamu?"

"Pigwidgeon. Jantan," tanpa diminta Ron menjelaskan.

Zacharias menyentil kaki Aletha ringan, tapi Aletha langsung mengerti, terbang dan hinggap di sisi Pig. Pig langsung saja ramai berceloteh dan pamer seperti biasa.

Ron nyengir.

Zacharias menyeringai.

"Apakah semua sayang padanya, di rumahmu?" tanya Zacharias. Seperti tak membutuhkan jawaban, dan kalimatnya mengambang. Seperti merana.

"Tentu saja. Eh, memangnya Aletha tidak disayang? Burung hantu unyu begitu"

Zacharias menggeleng perlahan. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia duduk di salah satu tonggak. Ron ikut duduk di tonggak di sebelahnya.

"Keluargaku cenderung suka pada sesuatu yang mewah, glamour, kolosal. Burung hantu yang mereka pilih juga burung hantu jenis besar dan gagah. Semodel Aletha ini tak akan pernah masuk hitungan—"

Ron bingung.

"Jadi, kau memelihara Aletha—"

"—secara diam-diam, ya, betul! Aku sudah terlanjur sayang padanya!"

Kedua burung hantu itu sedang sibuk 'mengobrol', berbunyi-bunyi dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayap.

"Weasley, janji, kau tak akan bilang-bilang siapa-siapa—"

Ron menyeringai.

Makin lama makin banyak yang mereka bicarakan, bukan hanya Pig dan Alethea saja—sepertinya kedua burung hantu itu sudah semakin mesra—bahkan mereka sudah saling memanggil 'Zach' dan 'Ron'. Tetapi itu hanya berlaku di Kandang Burung Hantu.

Di luar mereka masih saling memaki dan mengejek kasar. Walau kemudian beberapa orang sudah menaruh curiga pada hubungan mereka.

Tapi Ron tetap bungkam.

Zacharias pun tetap bungkam.

 **FIN**


End file.
